A world unlike my own
by Aaron'sFlame
Summary: Sarte's world was destroyed as she was brought to the dark side, only to meet Conner was when things got better. Then he left and she finds him in love with another woman, and completely forgetting the fact that they are married.


Sartre Winters had finally gotten a hold of him. (Don't ask how. Long story.)  
  
The young guy who was supposedly her chosen husband in the fiery dark word of the other side that she had called home for some time since the kidnapping that took place in her home four years ago. All just a memory to her now.  
  
The guy's name Was Conner. She didn't know his last name, but she knew he was the son of Angel, a very good slayer at that who was on the good side.  
  
Sartre kept thinking over and over in her head how her life had come to be like this. It all seemed like a dream that she dreamt, so long ago in that fragile mind of hers. She was much stronger now.  
  
I sat on my bed, brushing my hair as I watched the sun set in the twilight sky.  
  
How beautiful it was. I stared at it hungrily awaiting the final touch of the delicate procedure to endure it's last remaining pieces.  
  
I ached for more after it was done and darkness took hold of every speck of light remaining.  
  
So I walked out onto the grassy meadow of my yard and closed my eyes listening to the sweet sounds of nature at night.  
  
Then suddenly I was down on the floor, hands tied and my eyes blindfolded laying on the cold stone floor.  
  
I struggled to get up and heard faint laughter close by.  
  
"What do you want?!" I cried trying desperately to squeeze my hands out of the ropes.  
  
Warm breath breathed on my neck and sent chills up my spine. I could only imagine who or what it was doing that.  
  
"Cut it out! That one is for the kid!" A rough deep voice yelled at the thing behind me.  
  
It dragged away without a sound. Only a small hoarse laugh and it was gone. Or at least I think it was.  
  
My leg slit against something sharp and I felt lukewarm blood trickled down to my ankle.  
  
"Something sharp! Of course!" the words rang with joy through my head.  
  
I scrambled around and found my way to the sharp thing on the ground again and placed my tied hands on top of it and instantly began rubbing it against it back and forth.  
  
Soon they were loose enough that I could just get one hand out, then the other. Soon the blindfold was off and I looked around with the most intense fear I had ever know at my surroundings.  
  
I was caged like an animal in a small room where I couldn't even stand up.  
  
It was all red and hot near me too.  
  
Then the door slowly opened up. I held my breath and awaited my cruel death to take hold of me when someone kicked the cage and said, "Get out of there!"  
  
I cautiously climbed out and jumped up to see who had said that.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked the man standing by the cage.  
  
He grinned an evil smile that showed his two large fangs.  
  
"Welcome to the dark side." And with one swift motion I was knocked out cold.  
  
The next thing I remember was laying flat on a table and couldn't remember anything but the week before I got here.  
  
"Oh glad you're up.I could use a good drink right about now." Said the man who was by the cage coming up to my side, that toothy grin again staring at me.  
  
"Get away from me you creep!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach  
  
He slouched in pain only for a second but stood more straight and fierce then before coming towards me with pride.  
  
"I have a deal for you." He started folding his arms and leaning against the table.  
  
"Either you learn to live and fight like us, or I'm going to get that drink I need and more." He said looking me over with lust in his dark brown eyes.  
  
"I'll do whatever!, just please..don't hurt me." I pleaded backing away from him.  
  
He sighed a great heavy sad sigh then grabbed my arm roughly and led me through a couple doors to a long hallway.  
  
There is were I learned my strength the wrong way with dark instead of light. There is where I was selected a partner to marry. There is where I met Conner. Then life there isn't so bad with him around. But when he leaves it's hell. So I set out to find him.  
  
Now I have.  
  
Sartre's thoughts trailed away like clouds as someone beeped their horn at another driver on the road being to reckless.  
  
She looked up at the large green door of the hotel where she hoped it was where he was staying at.  
  
She tried to open it but it was locked.  
  
Strange, it shouldn't be. She thought.  
  
So instead Sartre knocked three times loudly.  
  
A man answered the door, he was African American and had a stern but cautious look on his face.  
  
"Yes?" he asked calmly.  
  
"Is this the say Brooks hotel?" She asked curiously while peeking over his shoulder.  
  
The man hesitated then said,  
  
"It is no longer in business, sorry. If you are looking for a place for the night try the other streets down the road."  
  
"Oh, I'm not looking for a place to stay. I'm looking for someone who should be in there. His name is Conner, I'm uh..well his wife."  
  
The man stared dumbfounded at her.  
  
"uh, one moment please." He said slamming the door in her face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Conner stood leaning against a wall in one of the rooms with a big book held in his hands, his eyes locked on the pages.  
  
"CONNER!"  
  
He jumped and the book fell as he picked it back up again, startled by the harsh call of his name.  
  
"What?" he asked annoyed walking down the stairs.  
  
"Were you ever going to tell any of us about your little marriage?"  
  
The door opened and In walked Sartre, The woman Conner was picked to get married with back on the dark side almost a year ago.  
  
Her brown hair fell lightly around her sweetly shaped face and she looked at him through betrayed and hurt eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going?" She asked, the words faint and small. 


End file.
